


Заклание

by eraangel



Series: Ошибки наших сердец [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs (1991)
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, Retelling, probably, АУ по отношению ко второму и третьему сезону
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на кинк-фест по заявке 2.21 "Ганнибал/Кларисса, Ганнибал/Уилл. Постканон. Ганнибал рассказывает об отношениях с Уиллом, и рассказ оказывает неожиданный эффект. Какой – на усмотрение автора". <br/>Всё дьявольски наоборот, и Ганнибал почти ничего не рассказывает. Но Кларисса – девушка неглупая, сама догадалась. Сие является ретеллингом событий «Молчания ягнят» с небольшими отступлениями от оригинальной истории.</p><p>Пейринг снова вышел чисто дженовый. Есть намеки на слэш.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Заклание

**Author's Note:**

> Текст является четвертой частью цикла "Ошибки наших сердец" и первым сиквелом к одноименному основному рассказу "Ошибки наших сердец".  
> Цикл был написан летом 2013 года после окончания первого сезона сериала.  
> 1 – «Возрождение зверя»;  
> 2 – «Medžioklė»   
> 3 – «Ошибки наших сердец»   
> 4 – «Заклание»   
> 5 – «Agnus Dei»

Ганнибал смотрит усталым взглядом человека, которому всё надоело. Буквально всё. И теперь он готов на что угодно, лишь бы изменить опостылевший мир вокруг себя, преобразить и внести каплю хаоса или паники – и тогда, может быть, станет немного легче.

Девушка за стеклом неловко мнется, пытаясь строить из себя важную пуленепробиваемую леди. Оба понимают, как глупо это выглядит со стороны.

\- Чего вы хотите, Кларисса? – спрашивает Ганнибал. – Советую говорить правду, я ведь всё равно распознаю вашу ложь. А портить со мной отношения, как я понимаю, совсем для вас не выгодно.

\- Я… - она откашливается. - Я познакомилась с Уиллом Грэмом.

\- Вот как? – Ганнибал удивлен, но умело это скрывает. Несомненно, контролировать свои эмоции у Ганнибала получается намного лучше, чем у мисс Старлинг. Однако девочка выполнила домашнее задание на пять с плюсом, и Ганнибал вполне может это оценить по достоинству. - И что же вы вынесли для себя из этого знакомства?

\- То, что по взгляду мистера Грэма можно отчетливо распознать знакомство с вами, доктор.

Кларисса говорит это с вызовом и даже с насмешкой. Насмешка больше походит на дружескую, но они ведь не друзья. Ганнибал смеется хрипло и сочно. Ему и правда невыразимо скучно в этих четырёх стенах. А потом он резко затихает и приближается к стеклу вплотную, всматриваясь в глаза Клариссы, будто пытается в них разглядеть отражение других глаз, которые меньше суток назад как обычно старательно избегали чужого взгляда.

\- Совсем не изменился, - говорит Ганнибал, будто самому себе, и отворачивается.

\- Вы не хотите отвечать на мои вопросы, доктор Лектер, тогда, может…

\- Тогда, может, заключим пари? – подхватывает Ганнибал и снова смотрит на Клариссу с напускным воодушевлением. – Это не ваши вопросы, но давайте всё-таки подумаем, что же вы можете мне предложить?

Ганнибал ходит по камере и показательно изображает напряженный мыслительный процесс, потирая подбородок.

\- Доктор…

\- Вот именно, милая Кларисса, - он останавливается, и в его глазах вновь только усталость и немного раздражения. Спустя годы заключения он вполне может позволить себе эту слабость. - Ничего. Абсолютно ни-че-го.

\- Вы ошибаетесь, доктор Лектер, - она садится на стул, закидывая ногу на ногу, и сверлит Ганнибала уверенным взглядом. У нее есть козырь в рукаве, и если нужно, она им непременно воспользуется.

\- Даже так? – Лектер смотрит на девушку, еще совершенно неопытную, но с прекрасной хваткой настоящей ищейки, и понимает, что Джек не изменился тоже. Те же слабости. Те же привычки.

«Ах, Джек, Джек, ничему тебя жизнь не учит. Снова привязываешься к юным дарованиям сверх меры и снова отправляешь их на закланье – ко мне».

Ганнибал качает головой и усмехается своим мыслям.

\- Я знаю, что вы… что вы хотели бы снова увидеть его. Или хотя бы узнать, как он и что с ним. Когда-то вас многое связывало.

\- И об этом вам поведал Уильям? – Ганнибал знает ответ наперед, но всё равно едко цедит слова. Маленькая бестолковая девчонка позволила себе влезть туда, куда не звали.

\- Нет. Об этом мне поведала папка с вашим делом.

\- Даже не вздумайте пытаться оценить то, что она вам поведала, - опасным тихим голосом говорит Ганнибал.

\- И в мыслях не было, - Кларисса собрана и выглядит совершенно спокойной, но нервическая дрожь в пальцах беспощадно ее выдает. – Ну, так как? Вы согласны на пари?

\- Вы всё еще не озвучили мою часть обязательств.

\- Помогите мне спасти девушку и поймать маньяка. И тогда вы получите то, чего хотите больше всего.

В груди Ганнибала после этих слов вспыхивает такой гнев, что он готов собственными руками разнести проклятую камеру по кирпичику, только чтобы добраться до ядовитого самонадеянного жала этой практикантки за стеклом. Он делает глубокий вдох, выдыхает медленно и тихо. Внешне он как всегда больше напоминает глухую стену.

\- Это всё? Вы знаете, в своё время я убивал и за меньшее. _Однажды переписчик взялся приставать ко мне с вопросами. Я отведал его печень с тушеными бобами и чудным кьянти.*_

Ганнибал веселится. Это всё, что ему остается, только бы не подохнуть со скуки. Он цокает языком, будто пробует тот самый кьянти на вкус, как профессиональный сомелье. В глазах Клариссы расползаются отвращение и ужас. Именно этого он и добивался.

Сосед по камере вновь заходится в крике, он вываливает в воздух гнусности пачками, и Кларисса убегает. Оклик – что-то белое и липкое летит ей в лицо из камеры по соседству с камерой Ганнибала. Лучше не думать, что это. Лучше не понимать. Ганнибал подзывает ее к себе, и она вслушивается в его быстрые слова. Запоминает. Анализирует. Дешифрует.

Контакт налажен, и Ганнибал у нее в кармане. Сейчас она в этом почти уверена. Она не понимает, что на самом деле всё совсем наоборот.

Кларисса приходит в клинику, как к себе домой. Садится напротив стеклянного заграждения и говорит. Потом слушает. Потом снова говорит. Ганнибал почти никак не реагирует на информацию, которой она с ним делится. Он просто сидит на кушетке, глядя в стену, впитывает каждое слово и даже не моргает.

\- У доктора Грэма всё хорошо.

«Он никогда не любил, когда его называют именно так», - думает Ганнибал. – «Уилл чувствовал себя вором, который завладел высоким званием незаслуженно. Профессор, сэр, мистер – как угодно, только не доктор. Эту привилегию он безраздельно предоставил мне».

\- Он передавал вам привет.

«Не передавал».

\- Год назад он преподавал в Филадельфийском центре психоанализа. Сейчас снова читает курс судебной психиатрии в Вашингтоне. Живет у реки с семьей и шестью собаками.

«Ну, еще бы. Собаки и лодочные моторы. Подальше от Балтимора, но не слишком далеко. Уилл, ты очаровательно предсказуем. Слишком очаровательно».

Кларисса внимательно смотрит на Ганнибала, но не видит в нем ничего, кроме отвлеченного интереса, граничащего с безразличием, и на секунду сомневается, что ее идея была удачной. А что, если она ошиблась? А что, если Ганнибал не оценит ее стараний и ему на самом деле всё равно? Она тряхнула головой, прогоняя эти мысли прочь.

\- Почему он уехал из Филадельфии?

Ганнибал знает точно, что Кларисса задавала Уиллу тот же вопрос. И еще он знает, что Уилл ей ответил. Но мисс Старлинг не была бы так ценима Джеком Кроуфордом, если бы не разузнала всё сама. Ганнибал украдкой смотрит на Клариссу и не замечает в ней ничего, что указало бы на распознание подвоха в его вопросе. С одной стороны, это его слегка разочаровывает, но с другой – он даже немного рад. Всё же работать с мягкой бесформенной глиной намного проще, чем с готовой скульптурой, какой бы изящной и искусно высеченной она ни была.

Кларисса откашливается и говорит:

\- Они попросили его прочитать курс лекций... о вас.

\- Как невежливо с их стороны.

Кларисса опасливо смотрит на Ганнибала, с содроганием понимая, что обычно могла бы означать эта фраза, произнесенная этим человеком.

\- Вы правы, - тем не менее, соглашается она.

\- А теперь ответьте мне, Кларисса, что Уильям сказал о вас.

Старлинг моргает и секунду переваривает вопрос. Потом медленно отвечает.

\- Доктор Грэм был… он был очень любезен. И он сделал мне комплимент… А потом сказал, чтобы я даже под дулом пистолета не шла на работу к Кроуфорду и забыла дорогу к вашей камере.

Последние слова она выдает на одном дыхании и смотрит на свои руки, крепко сжимающие лямку сумки.

\- Вам стоило бы его послушать, Кларисса. Отчего же вы всё еще здесь?

\- Девушка, - собравшись, проговаривает она и поднимает уверенный взгляд на Ганнибала. – В опасности. Вы не забыли?

\- Я не забыл. Но раньше в опасности была только одна девушка. А теперь уже две.

\- Ничего. С собой я как-нибудь сама разберусь… - едко отвечает Кларисса.

\- И лишите меня удовольствия присоединиться?

\- Боюсь, в вашем нынешнем положении это стало бы весьма затруднительно.

\- Боюсь, вы правы. Но кто знает, что готовит нам день грядущий?

Скрытая угроза не пугает ее так, как должна была бы. Ей уже не терпится узнать то, зачем она сюда пришла, приходит каждый раз. Но свою лепту она вносит исправно, поэтому вполне обоснованно рассчитывает на взаимность.

\- Ваша очередь, доктор.

Ганнибал смотрит на Клариссу, думая, что она может быть интереснее, чем показалась на первый взгляд. Такое с ним случалось нечасто. Обычно первое впечатление со временем подтверждалось, и Ганнибал таким образом всегда умел избежать ненужных разочарований. Интерес исследователя разжигает в нем азарт и желание, чтобы Кларисса всё же оказалась более или менее занятным развлечением. Но чувство художника и ценителя исключительных явлений отчаянно скандирует сейчас о том, что никогда – _никогда_ – в его жизни больше не будет никого, кто смог бы хоть на йоту приблизится в своей красоте и уникальности к Уиллу Грэму. 

Конечно, он дает ей новые подсказки, а на следующий раз, придя за новой порцией, умная и послушная девочка Кларисса приносит ему славные сказки о прекрасном острове посреди океана, о лечебнице в лесу, об отчаянной мамочке, которая готова предоставить самому страшному из психопатов любые удобства в новой тюрьме, лишь бы он помог спасти ее дочурку.

Честолюбие и жадность доктора Чилтона до славы всегда забавляли Ганнибала. И Ганнибал всегда знал, что эти пороки когда-нибудь доктора Чилтона окончательно погубят. Однажды он уже нарвался, но, похоже, в наше время учиться на своих ошибках – дело зазорное. Лучше бы Фредерик занялся разведением пчел после того, как его собрали по кусочку и заштопали на скорую руку, вместо того, чтобы раздражать Ганнибала своим существованием. Может быть, тогда он смог бы дожить до старости.

Подслушанный Чилтоном разговор обеспечивает Лектеру перевод в другую тюрьму, дает ему время и возможности, дает ему всё, что он задумал, что он рассчитал еще много месяцев назад. Правильная жертва правильного маньяка, немного хитрости и доступ к прессе – вот и всё, что было нужно. Старые методы, новые горизонты. Кроуфорд перед ним – как открытая книга. Ганнибал будто бы сам шептал ему на ухо, куда смотреть и за какие нитки дергать. Ганнибал даже немного горд собой. Совсем чуть-чуть, но ведь никто не может запретить ему время от времени какую-нибудь каплю самодовольства. Только каплю, как всегда говорила ему Франческа, - чтобы не унесло голову. Голова ему еще потребуется, и не только для того, чтобы съесть идиота Чилтона.

Кларисса Старлинг – прекрасный улов, но глупышка слишком увлеклась, заигралась, позабыв на секунду, что в напарниках по игре у нее сам дьявол. Нет, Ганнибал дьяволом себя не считал. Это было глупо и как-то по-детски. Вот только Уилл был убежден в обратном. И когда Ганнибал смотрел в его глубокие больные глаза – глаза, которые видят больше, чем какие-либо другие, то верил Уиллу безоговорочно. Уильям был как кот, по обе стороны реальности. Он обитал в двух мирах одновременно – среди живых и среди мертвых. Ганнибал давно уже признался себе, что пленен этим человеком. И именно человеком – в значительно большей мере, чем его безумием.

***

Багамский ветер поднимает скатерти на столиках дешевой забегаловки в аэропорту Бимини. Кларисса зовет в трубку с такой отчаянной надеждой, что Ганнибалу даже немного лестно. Когда мисс Старлинг уже почти срывает свой прекрасный голос, Ганнибал отвечает:

\- Чего вы хотели от меня, Кларисса? На самом деле? – потом он вздыхает, не давая ей вставить слово. - Нет, не говорите. Я знаю ответ, - Ганнибал слышит, как на той стороне линии ее дыхание срывается и она не может выдавить ни звука. – Вы очень милы, моя дорогая. И некоторым людям порой и вправду больше к лицу жизнь, чем смерть. Но вы никогда бы не смогли заменить мне его.

\- Я не… - задыхается Кларисса, но Ганнибал не дает ей закончить эту заведомо ложную фразу.

\- Вы – да. А вот я – нет. Наверное, для вас было бы лучше, если бы вы не углублялись так сильно в мои отношения с Уиллом Грэмом. Ваши родители, как голуби-вертуны, ныряли слишком глубоко, и теперь в следующем прыжке вам грозит перспектива разбиться о землю. Рассчитывайте высоту, Кларисса. Рассчитывайте свои способности. Желаю вам всего самого наилучшего. Передавайте привет Джеку. Ах, да, чуть не забыл, спасибо вам за помощь. Я признателен. И я уверен, Уилл тоже будет признателен. Особенно Уилл.

Ганнибал смеется, и Кларисса понимает, что он никогда и не был у нее в кармане. Он даже близко не подошел к этому состоянию. А она была дура, и Уилл Грэм не погладит ее за это по головке, когда узнает. А может, он уже знает, и следующий звонок будет от него. Странно, что он до сих пор не пришел и не свернул ей шею за всё, что она натворила, за то, что так глупо выпустила на свободу его худший бесконечный кошмар.

Кларисса поняла это почти сразу. Уилл Грэм был практически наркоманом. Его зависимость от Ганнибала Лектера отчетливо читалась между строк дела, которое вручил ей Джек Кроуфорд перед первой поездкой в Балтимор. Совсем небольшое частное расследование – и Кларисса загорелась идеей выяснить причину зависимости. А когда выяснила, то подсела сама. С первой дозы.

\- И что же? Пришлете мне открытку на Рождество? - она уже почти плачет.

\- Почему бы и нет? – буднично замечает Ганнибал. - Всего хорошего, мисс Старлинг. Прощайте.

Наверное, ей стоило бы радоваться, что срок ее зависимости значительно меньше, чем у Уилла Грэма. И что наркотик, который обладает собственной волей и привязанностями, дал ей шанс, позволил соскочить, пока не поздно. Уиллу Грэму повезло меньше, но почему-то от этого ей не становится лучше. Клариссу Старлинг терзают ревность и зависть. 

Несмотря на то, что наркотик в действительности оказался смертельным ядом.

\---  
 _* Цитата из фильма «Молчание ягнят»._


End file.
